System administrators use information pertaining to computing systems for various reasons, including failure analysis/debugging, system optimization, and auditing. The computing system information is typically retrieved manually or through automated processes. Manual retrieval of computing system information is prone to errors and unnecessary duplication of information. Automated processes for retrieving computing system information are known to consume large amounts of time and system resources because automated processes are often implemented to retrieve the computing system information at set intervals of time.